The Return of the Bad Wolf
by Ashlee the Bloody
Summary: Rose returns. What does this mean for the Eleventh Doctor? How do Rory and Amy take it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Tardis was humming as it usually did, when the Doctor skipped into the control room. His long brown hair swayed as he skidded to a stop in front of the monitor. Fixing his bowtie, he turned the monitor his way. "Let's see what you have for us today, shall we?" He smirked as the controls set themselves and the time rotor started up.

Amy and Rory stumbled into the control room as the Tardis took flight and started shaking as it always did when it was traveling (break on and everything). "Where are we going now, Doctor?" yelled Amy in glee over the noise of the time rotor.

"I don't know!" replied the Doctor in an equally gleeful tone.

They smiled at each other manically over the console while Rory held onto a purple knob-y thing on he console. He rolled his eyes at his wife and the Raggedy Doctor and concentrated on not falling to the ground of the console room.

The Tardis landed and the three of them ran to the door, Amy getting there first. She pulled open the door and ran out, stopping immediately making the boys run right into her. "I come out expecting some new planet or time, and I get stuck in the slums," it came out as a question. She turned to the Doctor. "Doctor?"

He was staring at the building in front of him, pain in his eyes, memories flowing back one by one. Amy shook him.

"Doctor? Doctor answer me!"

Rory grabbed his wife, hushing her. "Amy, shh. I think he needs to be alone right now. He looks like he's in pain."

Amy nodded and hugged him. "Doctor? Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

Rory turned around and saw the Doctor sprinting to the building as fast as his legs could carry him. The two companions followed him quickly, worried for their friend. Neither one of them noticed the two simple words that had replaced the standard message on the Tardis' door.

The two caught up to the Doctor on the top floor of the building where he had stopped in front of a door.

"Doctor?" Amy asked quietly. "You okay?" She warily took a step toward him. He said something so quietly she almost didn't catch it. "I'm sorry, are you talking about flowers?" She asked him incredulously.

Rory looked at her questionably. "He's talking about flowers?"

"No, I'm not talking about flowers. I'm talking about her." He trailed off in a soft voice, resting his hand lightly on the door.

Amy and Rory shared a look. "Who's 'her', Doctor?" Rory asked.

He didn't get an answer as the Doctor had pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door so fast they almost missed it. The door swung open and before it had opened all the way, the Doctor had pushed his way through and into the apartment.

Amy shared a look with her husband before the pair followed him in. They found him in an empty room with pink walls, kneeling on the ground. Only it wasn't as empty as they thought.

The doctor was kneeling facing a corner. In the corner was a girl. Pretty. Blonde. Maybe 20 something years old. She was staring at the Doctor with red-rimmed eyes.

Amy and Rory moved to either side of the Doctor keeping a careful eye on the blonde in the corner, Amy took a glance at her friend. He had a look of pure love and astonishment on his face. "Doctor?" She heard a gasp from the corner at the mention of his name, and the red-head turned to face the blonde.

"Doctor?" the girl asked, a tiny smile forming on her face.

He grinned. "Rose!"

The blonde, no known as Rose, rushed forward and hugged him. "Oh Doctor! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

Amy looked at Rory. "Should we give them some privacy?"

"I think that'd be best." The two left the room and went into the living room at the front of the apartment and sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as the two sat, wondering who this 'Rose' was to the Doctor.

************************************************************

The two broke apart from their lingering hug and grinned at each other. "How did you get back?" He asked.

She smiled sadly. "The metacrisis didn't live very long. His heart failed him. After that, I started trying to find a way back to you. Mum knew you were the only thing I wanted in life so she let me go." She paused for a second, obviously remembering the mother she could never see again. She shook her head slightly and her grin was back. "Anyways, eventually I had enough parts to fix the Tardis in that world. After screwing around with the controls, I eventually figured out how to fly her. But when I got back to this dimension she died. Wrong kind of power in this world for her. She dropped me off here and I came in to grab a few things when all the memories of my mum came flooding back."

Her eyes began to tear up and he grabbed her in a hug once more. Rose startled him with a laugh. He pulled back and stared at her. "What?" he asked.

She looked at him, sobered up her laughing, and said, "Your bowtie," before her calm façade vanished and she burst out laughing again.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Bowties are cool," he told her. However, that did not stop her giggles, and soon he was laughing too.

Eventually they calmed down. "So, you regenerated again?" She asked.

He looked down. "Yeah, it's been a hectic two years."

And then, the stuff of legend told each other their stories. It was hours later that they came out of Roses old bedroom and found the Doctors' friends fast asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, added it as a favorite, or just put it in their story alerts! I honestly didn't think people would like it that much.  
>I am going to try to update this every Thursday, however exams are coming up soon and I might have a bit of trouble getting it up.<br>So far I have 4 chapters written :D  
>I promise to try and get them up every week, however please don't blame me if I miss a week. Life can get pretty hectic sometimes.<strong>_

_**Anyways, heres Chapter 2!  
>Hope you like it.<strong>_

**Chapter Two:**

After rudely waking Amy and Rory, the four headed out to the Tardis. The married couple stared in wonderment at their designated driver and the blonde they had just met. The two were a couple steps ahead of Amy and Rory, holding hands and talking animatedly. When the Tardis came into sight the cryptic girls face lit up. She threw a smile the Doctors way and pulled on his hand, breaking into a run.

Amy and Rory shared a quizzical look and hurried after. When they finally got into the console room, the Doctor and Rose were no where in sight. The two walked to their shared room.

"What do you think is the deal with the Doctor and this Rose?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out," replied Amy. "He sure looked happy to see her."

Rory thought for a minute. "Maybe she's a long lost friend?"

"Maybe she's a long lost _lover_," she said, a wicked glint in her eye.

Rory laughed. "No offence hun, but I can't see the Doctor being the lover of anyone."

"You never know," Amy smiled.

* * *

><p>Rose ran into the Tardis, pulling the Doctor right along with her. Her smile bigger than its been in a long time. She was finally home! Her smile wavered, however, when her eyes took in what she was seeing.<p>

"She's different," she whispered.

The Doctor looked at her. "Yeah, she crashed and had to remodel herself." He looked at their conjoined hands and smiled. "She remembers you, you know."

Her hear whipped around to face him quizzically. "Who?"

"The Tardis. I haven't seen her this happy in a while," he smiled. "Her lights are brighter, she's humming louder. She missed you."

Rose's grin formed once more on her face.

"Come on." He tugged on her hand. "I have something to show you." With that, they took off at a run through the Tardis halls. Grinning all the way.

They eventually stopped in front of a door. "What's this?" Rose asked.

He stared at her. "You don't recognize the door?"

She shook her head. "No. A couple of my memories got scrambled when I went through the void."

"Oh, well, this'll be even more of a surprise for you then." He smiled and motioned for her to open the door.

Rose smiled back and reached out tentatively to touch the knob, a million ideas running through her head. The door swung open and she froze, tears springing to her eyes. A slow smile formed on her face as she entered her room. Her great, pink room, left unscathed from all their adventures, and exactly the way she left it that fateful morning.

She let her hands trail along the dresser, the top of which filled with photographs of family, friends, and most of all, her and the Doctor in his previous two regenerations. She lightly walked around discarded items littering the floor. Rose vaguely heard the Doctors light footsteps follow her into the room.

She lowered herself onto her bed left unmade. He soon joined her, twisting their hands into a comfortable handhold. Rose turned her head to face him, eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"You kept it?"

"I couldn't part with it. When the Tardis remodeled herself, she got rid of Marthas' and Donnas' rooms but kept yours," he explained. "She loves you. You've been part of her since Bad Wolf." He trailed off when the memories of that day came flooding back to him. He knew she didn't remember much of it, but his memory of his lips on hers came to the forefront of his mind.

"Doctor? There's something I'm not telling you." She lowered her eyes and stared at a photo of her and him in his 10th regeneration on a vegetation planet full of trees 3 times the size of Mount Everest. The two were smiling with their hands twined together.

He looked at her quizzically. " What aren't you telling me?"

She sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. Taking a deep breath, Rose dragged the blade across her wrist.

The Doctor grabbed the knife and ripped it out of her hand. "Rose! What are you doing?" He yelled at her.

Rose lifted her head up to stare into his eyes. "Look," she said calmly, an odd voice overlap lacing her words. An overlap he had only ever heard once before.

He gasped and looked up at her. Eyes tinged with gold, she motioned for him to look at her wrist. He lowered his gaze to her blood-stained skin, now surrounded by a gold ribbon of shimmering particles. The ribbon licked at the wound, covering it completely. When the ribbon had faded and so had the tinge to her eyes, she spoke in a voice free of overlap.

"Bad Wolf changed me," she said. "You thought you got it out but you didn't. It changed my molecular structure, hiding somewhere in me. The Wolf allowed you to take the surface layers out so I, and in turn she, could survive."

The Doctor continued to stare at her, his shock rolling off him in waves.

Rose took another breath. "The Avenging Goddess of Time lives inside me. Healing me from physical hurt. Giving me glimpses of knowledge to help me find my way back to you. You know how time in Pete's world is faster here?"

All he could do was nod. Too shock to do much else.

"Well, time has gone much quicker there since the stars came back. I'm 143 years old. I can't die." She looked at him. "I can stay with you, if you want."

The Doctor thought for a moment. He could understand the twinge of sadness in her voice. Everyone she knew and loved was dead. She finally could understand what he felt like whenever he thought of her dying. Slowly, a smile formed on his face.

"Rose Tyler, you are truly remarkable!" He yelled, jumping up from the bed and pulling her with him. "You can live with me forever!" On instinct he leaned forward and kissed her. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his hands snake around her waist.

They pulled apart when it became apparent that Rose needed air. Gasping, Rose smiled up at the Doctor. "You know, even though you look entirely different, I can still see the Doctor I knew in your eyes. Some of your mannerisms are the same as well. I think I like this you." Her smile turned into a grin.

"Would you two get a room? Oh wait, you already have one." The two turned to face Amy in the door with a cheeky grin on her face.


End file.
